Boundaries
by Natascha
Summary: Moving in with Scott after school has always been one of Stiles' most important goals. So why is it that things have to be so complicated and why are boundaries suddenly so important?
1. Chapter 1

There was of course a reason why Stiles was standing in front of his best friend's wardrobe, counting his shorts. They were both leaving for Christmas break in two days and he had to make sure that Scott had enough underwear to take with him. There was also a reason why he was responsible for Scott's packing, namely that Scott was still astoundingly unorganized as far as everyday life was concerned. He might be leader of a not so small and quite capable pack but it was still difficult for him to find a matching pair of socks in the morning. So Stiles had taken over the washing and it wasn't that big of a deal. Scott did other stuff and Stiles didn't mind taking care of him a little. He was just glad his plan had worked out. They'd both been accepted to UC Davis and even found this little apartment just off Campus. It was small and needed renovating. The water in the shower constantly turned cold, the front door only locked when you threw it shut with a vengeance and the light in the hall kept flickering even after they had replaced the light bulb. It was also right under the roof of the old building so they had to climb five stairs to reach it. Scott didn't mind of course. Stiles did, but he kept telling himself that at least he was kind of exercising regularly now.

He walked through their three room apartment, picking up pieces of clothing from random places and throwing it in the laundry basket, humming some stupid One Direction song that got stuck in his head. The telephone rang and he picked up, sure it would be his dad, asking if they'd already decided whether they'd arrive in time for lunch on Sunday. His father didn't exactly say he missed him but Stiles could tell by the frequency of his calls. He was definitely lonely and Stiles was just glad they'd be able to spend some time together soon. They hadn't exactly been home as often as he'd thought they would be. Everything had been quiet in Becaon Hills for a while now and Stiles liked the distance. It was good to start over with Scott, not to be reminded of live threatening situations at every corner. It felt good just to be human.

Well, alright, Scott wasn't exactly human, but here he also didn't have to be the Alpha wolf, could concentrate on the things that mattered to him besides the safety of his hometown. His studies for example. And even though it was the plan that they'd both eventually be back, Liam and Malia were holding up quite well in their absence and there had only been one emergency call when a tribe of Wendigos had settled in Beacon Hills.

„Hi!" Stiles said into the receiver and was quite glad a second later that he hadn't answered the phone with „Hi dad", because it was a girl's voice that answered with „Hi Stiles, it's Amanda. Is Scott home by any chance?"

„Sorry, Amanda, no he isn't." Stiles picked up a pair of Scott's shorts from their couch and threw it in the direction of the laundry basket.

„Oh, well", Amanda said, sounding a tad disappointed. „Any idea when he will be in?"

Stiles glanced at the watch on the microwave in their kitchenette. Today was Friday which meant that Scott's day ended early.

„He should be back really soon."

„Tell him to call me, okay? And don't forget this time."

„Alright", Stiles said. He was tempted to tell Amanda he never forgot to tell Scott about her calls, then again he was okay with Scott using him as an excuse.

The door to their apartment opened the minute he had put down the receiver as if Scott had sensed that the coast was clear. He was carrying a bag of shopping, not as heavy as usual on Fridays because they were leaving early on Sunday morning. Stiles was still glad he wasn't the one who had to drag it up the stairs.

„Brought Ravioli", Scott said, kicking the door shut. „Thought we should keep it simple before we get stuffed like pigs over Christmas break. Oh wow, are you doing the laundry? Thanks bro, I really thought I'd have to spend Christmas in my Pyjama bottoms.

„Not that you'd have minded much", Stiles said. „Amanda wants you to call her back." He started unpacking the shopping and Scott dutifully came over to help.

„Couldn't you have told her I was already home for Christmas?"

„ If you don't want to go out with her, just tell her yourself, alright? I'm not your dating app."

„Well, she's kind of scary you know?"

„Coming from someone who is used to fight off evil werewolves and kanimas that sounds a little surprising, you know? She sounds nice enough." Stiles leaned against the kitchen counter. „Why don't you give it a shot and go out with her? You have to get back into dating at some point, you know?"

„Says the man who hasn't been on a single date since College started." Scott gently pushed Stiles to the side to store away some cans.

Oh come on Scott, it's not as if I just collect telephone numbers while going to the bathroom during a lecture about rabies alright?"

„That was once, Stiles. Once! And she really wasn't my type."

„I'm just saying! One of us hast to hold up the flag! How am I supposed to go on living vicariously through you if you live like an oyster?"

„I have no time for a girlfriend, right now. Veterinary medicine isn't exactly an easy subject and I'm not the one who never really had sit down on his ass and study to get excellent marks. Besides an emergency could happen in Beacon Hills any time and I have to be able to just leave right away and –„

„Scott!" Stiles held up his hands. „Stop making excuses, alright? It's Christmas break and you could easily go on a date on Saturday night. No one's talking about getting engaged or anything, Jesus Christ." Stiles went over to the laundry basket to carry it down to the basement where the washing machines were. „It's up to you how you waste your youth. But let me tell you: even your good looks will fade someday."

Scott stepped in his way. „Let me carry that down. Wouldn't want you tumbling down the stairs in a pile of my dirty laundry again."

„I missed one step, okay? And I didn't tumble down, I just crashed into the wall."

„Wouldn't want that either." Scott took the basket and Stiles climbed down the stairs behind him. There was no way in hell Scott could figure out the washing programs on his own.

„Have it your way, Mr. Responsible."

Scott sighed. „I'll go on a date on Saturday, alright? But not with Amanda. I don't want to lead her on. There's that girl I met in one of my tutorials. Sarah. I'll give her a call."

Stiles stopped short. "Sarah? You never told me about her." Something about his voice didn't sound quite right.

Scott shrugged. "There wasn't much to tell up to now."

„Oh", Stiles said. "Yeah. Good. Good idea. Excellent idea!"

Stiles was leaning in the doorway of their bathroom watching the foam drip into the sink from Scott's face as he was shaving. The air was still damp from his shower and he had a towel slung low around his hips.

"Remember to call me if you spend the night at her place", Stiles said. "What's her name again?"

"Sarah." Scott caught his eye in the mirror. "As I told you about five times already. And I also told you I'm not going to spend the night with her. Not after our first date."

Stiles shrugged. "You're shaving."

"I needed to anyway."

"On Saturday night?"

Scott splashed his face and smiled at Stiles' reflection in the mirror and Stiles noticed how grumpy he looked compared to his best mate. "I just wanna look decent on our first date."

Stiles crossed his arms. "What's she like?"

"Friendly, quiet, a little crazy if you get to know her better."

He watched Scott put on his boxer shorts and his Jeans. It was the same one he'd been wearing all day and Stiles was strangely pleased.

"So you already got to know her better?"

"I talked to her a few times. Stiles, honestly, you're worse than my mom. You're the one who bullied me into dating, remember?"

Stiles was painfully aware that Scott was right and he also knew that he was acting like a complete dick right now and he needed to get a grip on himself."

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" Scott asked. "The ones you washed yesterday aren't quite dry yet."

"Sure", Stiles said, taking into account that Scott was putting on a fresh shirt for Sarah. He felt a little nauseated. "Just pick one from the closet."

He followed Scott into the bedroom and watched him put on a blue checked plaid shirt in front of the mirror. He turned around to face Stiles. "I like this better on you. Do I look alright, though?"

Stiles thought that he looked absolutely gorgeous. Really, someone like Scott should be forced to wear rags at all times just to make things a little less unfair. "Barely decent as always." He stepped closer and ran his hands through Scott's hair, to comb it back a little. "That's better."

"I know, I need a haircut", Scott grinned.

"I like it that way."

"You do?"

"Yeah. No reason to look so surprised."

"You never pay me compliments."

Stiles took a step back. "It's not like you need them. Flutter off to your pretty girl now, butterfly. I've got a hot date with my laptop. I'm sure there's some porn I downloaded and didn't get around to watching."

"Too much information", Scott said. He put on his shoes in the hallway and grabbed his leather jacket. "Sure you don't want me to stay and join in?"

"Funny", Stiles said. "Text me if you don't come home. I can pick you up in the morning."

"Okay, bye", Scott said and threw the door shut behind him. It creaked open again and Stiles leant against it to close it. He stayed there for a moment and listened to Scott descend the stairs. He didn't feel too good, somehow. Maybe he was a little sorry for Amanda. Or maybe he just didn't want to spend his evenings alone anymore. Well, if Scott was about to get a girlfriend he better got used to being lonely again.

The TV was flickering but Stiles didn't even know what was on. It certainly wasn't porn though, because he didn't feel in the mood after all. He was stretched out on the couch, a bowl of crisps sitting on his belly but he didn't want any. An empty can of beer was blocking his view of the TV but he didn't feel like getting up and putting it away. There just didn't seem to be a point in anything. He checked his phone for the sixth time in case he had missed Scott's text telling him that he was spending the night at Sarah's. He was sure Scott wouldn't come home. This was college, not middle school. Of course you spent the night with each other after the first date.

He was well aware that they could both be re-watching "Twin Peaks" right now, eating spaghetti and getting into the Christmas spirit. Stiles thought that he might even have lit the candle which was their only valid Christmas decoration. Liam and Mason had brought it when they came for a visit in early December. Lighting a candle all by yourself was just sad, however. He wanted another beer and was debating getting up, when the telephone rang and took the decision from him.

"Hi son", his dad said. "Just wanted to make sure you're all packed and ready for your Christmas break." He sounded much more cheerful than he had during the last months and Stiles' mood improved a little.

"Sure thing", he said. In fact he had packed Scott's bag and his own earlier in the evening because he had needed a distraction.

"I also wanted to check whether you two want to spend the nights at our place or Melissa's. I could get the guest room ready."

"Uhm, what's wrong with my old room?" Stiles asked, opening the fridge to get a beer.

"I thought the bed might be a little small."

"I haven't grown that much since I last saw you, dad. My bed's perfectly fine. And Scott is gonna stay at his mum's place." He took a swig from the beer.

"Oh." There was a moment of silence. "Well, we thought you might want to be together, you know. Just wanted to let you know it's perfectly okay with me if you want to spend the nights over at Scott's. I might have to work on some nights unfortunately."

"No, dad, I don't. I'm a big boy now, I can manage on my own. And I see quite enough of Scott and his underwear lying around as it is."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you boys tomorrow then. Have a safe trip!"

Stiles hung up and went to check his phone. Nothing. At this point it would have been a relief to get the text, because at least then he'd know that Scott hadn't completely forgotten him. Also knowing Sarah's address and a time to pick Scott up would save him the humiliation of calling him at some point in the morning like a jealous ex-girlfriend.

Why oh why was he this annoying? Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut for once? Not even this close to Christmas? The thought of Scott gushing over some girl made the idea of spending the Holidays with him that much less appealing. He dropped down on the couch and took another deep swig of beer, wishing he had something stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing even remotely interesting on TV and Stiles thought that maybe he should just go to bed. But the idea of lying awake and waiting was even more horrendous than watching bad shows, and so he stayed put.

He looked up when he heard a key turning in their door, quietly as if someone was trying not to be heard. The attempt however was completely in vain because of course their door didn't close quietly. The light in their hallway was switched on and gave a sad little flicker.

"Scott, is that you?" Stiles asked.

Scott appeared in the doorway looking a little guilty. "Yeah. You're awake. I thought you might have gone to bed already."

"It's not even eleven yet", Stiles said, frowning. "Date didn't go well?"

"It did!" Scott said defensively. He sat down next to Stiles, took the can of beer from him and emptied it in one swig.

"Hey", Stiles said.

"Sorry. We were just both a little tired, you know? What're you watching?"

"Some stupid game show. Come on Scott, don't deflect. What was the matter? You can tell me. Was she not into Lacrosse? Did she suggest ice-skating? Did she not like dogs?"

"I brought you Chinese take-away from your favorite place", Scott said. "In case you were awake and hungry. It's in the hall. Want me to get it?"

"That's actually nice", Stiles said and decided to let it go for now. He was definitely the worst best friend ever because knowing Scott's date had obviously not gone exactly great made him feel as if a Damocles sword hanging above his head had been removed. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, but he couldn't help it. Sitting on their ratty old couch with Scott, drinking beer and sharing Spring Rolls and Gong Bao Chicken was just too wonderful after an evening of feeling like total trash.

And maybe it was a little unusual to cuddle up on the couch with your best friend afterwards but there wasn't too much room and it worked best this way. They had gotten used to watching TV like this. It felt nice and warm to have Scott pressed against his chest and his hair smelled wonderfully familiar of the shampoo he'd been using for years. He couldn't help but feel utterly safe and content like this.

"We should go to bed", Stiles finally said, stretching. "Dad's expecting me for lunch tomorrow."

Scott brushed his teeth while Stiles was taking a shower. Stiles brushed his teeth while Scott went to the loo. Scott opened the window in their bedroom because they both preferred it that way. At the beginning they'd had separate bedrooms but soon they'd discovered that it made much more sense to share. Scott had a twin-size bed anyway which offered more than enough space for both of them and this way they only had to change one set of bed sheets regularly. They were also able to use the other room as a guest room, which was convenient, because the members of their pack visited on a regular basis. And they had been able to squeeze two desks into the other room, because Scott's room had a walk-in cupboard they both used. That way they were able to study next to each other which was nice.

Also – but Stiles admitted this only to himself – he slept much more soundly when he was next to Scott. And he suspected that Scott felt the same way, because he was hardly ever up at night anymore. Not even during full moon.

Stiles stretched out on the bed in his shorts and watched Scott take off the shirt he'd borrowed from him and his pants. He didn't lie down however but kept looking down at Stiles, his body a little tense. Stiles wished he could see his eyes in the half-darkness. He was almost sure he knew the look they had right now.

"What?" he asked.

Scott's voice was low. "You did the laundry yesterday and packed my stuff. I'd like to pay you back."

Stiles breathed in a little shakily. His heartbeat quickened and his body began to tingle from the inside. A little shiver ran down his spine, settling somewhere between his legs and his belly as he felt himself become hard.

"Sure."

"You want me to?" Scott knelt on the bed, next to Stiles, still watching him. In the half-light of their room Stiles could see Scott's chest rising and falling.

"You don't have to", he whispered.

Stiles couldn't really remember when this routine of repaying favors thing had begun. They'd started messing around with each other when they were still quite young, but back then it was just a way of experimenting, of getting to know your own body and it's reactions. They'd stopped when Scott started dating. After moving in together they'd kind of picked it up again, but there were certain rules and boundaries now. And one of them was that they only did it to pay back favors.

Scott grabbed the waistband of Stiles' shorts with both hands and Stiles lifted his hips a little to help him pull them off. He was sometimes afraid that Scott knew how much he wanted this, how he craved it. His best friend could easily smell when he was worried or angry and Stiles suspected that arousal could probably be sniffed out just as easily. He was well aware that Scott might be doing this just to please him and he was embarrassed by the fact the he still always agreed. It felt so achingly, desperately good to do it with Scott. Even if it wasn't for real.

"You're so hard", Scott said, his voice a little husky.

"Didn't get around to that porn after all", Stiles said, leaning back into the sheets. His heart was beating so fast and hard right now that Scott would have been able to hear it even without wolf senses. He felt a bit light-headed and there was an ache deep in his groin that reminded him just how much he wanted this. Scott always did this to him. There was something about his smell, something about the way he moved above him that had him desperate and needy every single time.

Scott hesitated for a moment and Stiles got the feeling he was about to say or do something. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. He felt weirdly exposed, lying stark naked in front of his friend, waiting for him to do it. He was already leaking pre-cum and every fiber of his body was tingling with expectation. He wanted Scott to do it so bad, but he couldn't ask for it.

Scott moved back on the bed a little, put his hands gently to Stiles' hips and lowered his head. He pressed gentle kisses to the insides of his thighs that had Stiles writhing underneath him in pleasure. Scott's kisses burned on his skin and sent little electric shocks up his spine. There was never much foreplay, because this wasn't really about making love but Stiles savored every second of it.

A light moan escaped him and Scott looked up at him, his dark hair falling into his eyes, before he delved down and took him deep into his mouth without warning. Like always Stiles felt a warm wave of heat and lust wash over him. His whole body shivered from how good it felt and his neck muscles strained.

"Oh yeah, just like that", he groaned, unable to stop himself. "That's so good, Scott." He knew in his head that it wasn't a good idea to talk during these moments, but he couldn't help it. Scott's touch on his hips was gentle enough to allow Stiles to move his hips upwards and he ground into that wonderful heat that was engulfing him.

"Need this…"

Scott let go of him just long enough to whisper "Gonna make you come so good", and his words went right through Stiles, tore him open in places that he knew had to stay shut. Scott's mouth was back around him and he found just the right rhythm to make Stiles fall apart. He knew he wouldn't last long. His hand found Scott's and their fingers intertwined and then he was there on the edge and his hips bucked up and Scott was there for him, took him even deeper, held his hips, so Stiles couldn't pull back and then he came, came into Scott's mouth and he couldn't help but call out his name. Satisfaction floated through his veins like quicksilver, reaching each and every part of his body. How could it be this good with someone he loved like his own brother? Why was he this weird? And how could he keep on taking this from Scott who meant the world to him?

"Thanks", he whispered afterwards, still a little flustered because he knew he'd lost control and he was a little afraid that he'd hurt one or more of their boundaries. All he wanted to do now was pull Scott close and kiss him deep and desperate but kissing wasn't something they did. There were moments when Stiles thought there was nothing he wanted to do more in his life than kiss Scott but then again what they had was so precious to him and blow-jobs were so much better than nothing.

"You're welcome." Scott's voice was low and warm. He was stretched out on the other side of the bed, not touching Stiles. They never touched right afterwards, even though cuddling was alright if they hadn't just had sex. It was complicated.

"I'll be right back."Scott got up and made his way over to the bathroom. Stiles heard the water in the shower start running and sighed quietly. It was quite clear what Scott was doing right now and he wished he could just follow him, push him against the tiles and do it for him. Instead he hugged his pillow and tried to go to sleep. He needed to have a clear head tomorrow.

Stiles let Scott sleep in and prepared some sandwiches for their drive home in the kitchen. He also made coffee and thought about taking it to Scott but there were some things you just didn't do for your best friend. There had to be some boundaries.

The jeep was in a better shape than it had been for quite a while and Stiles was almost sure they'd make it to Beacon Hills without an emergency stop. His father had carefully asked him if he would like him to get him a new car as a graduation reward. Stiles had been adequately offended. The jeep had gotten them out of quite some desperate situations after all and it wasn't going to be left behind now.

Stiles spent the first half hour telling Scott about that annoying professor he always tended to disagree with before he realized that Scott was hardly saying anything. He also hadn't fallen asleep which he sometimes did during Stiles' monologues so the fact that he hadn't complained about headaches yet was a little unusual.

"Hey, are you alright?" Stiles asked.

"I'm fine", Scott said, but the way he was avoiding his eyes, looking out of the window was enough to tell Stiles this was not the case.

"You know I hate that."

"Hate what?"

"You telling me you're fine with that expression on your face as if you had to watch a puppy getting kicked. If you want to fool me at least act as if you're really alright. Then I could just stop worrying for once and look forward to Christmas."

"You shouldn't worry about me."

"Yeah, Scott. Thanks for telling me now. I really appreciate it that you officially let me off the hook **after** I spent most of my life worrying myself sick about you Especially during the last three years. I'm just gonna stop then." He took the next curve a little too fast.

Scott smiled. "Sorry. It's just … you know I'm looking forward to going back to Beacon Hills. I really am. But it has been kind of nice being away for a while, just the two of us, right?"

Stiles relaxed. He knew exactly what Scott was talking about. Beacon Hills was their home but it had also taken so much from them during the last years. Sometimes Stiles had felt exhausted, hollowed out. And it must have been even worse for Scott.

"Yeah." He cast a quick glance at Scott. "We work well as roommates, right?"

"We do."

Stiles thought Scott would say something else on the subject. But he was quiet for a while. "So you're going on a date with Lydia tonight?" he finally asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Even though I'm not exactly sure you could call it a date. But I'm definitely seeing her."

"She wants to see you the first evening you're both back from College. I think you can definitely call that a date."

"Maybe." Stiles tried to reach the bag on the backseat without taking his eyes from the road and failed. "Could you get the sandwiches? I'm hungry."

Scott grabbed the bag. "Eggsalad or Tuna?"

"Whichever."

"Thought you didn't like eggsalad."

Stiles shrugged. "Haven't had it for a while. I might like it now."

Scott handed him the sandwich. "That sometimes happens, right?"

"Me trying a new kind of sandwich?" Stiles stuffed his mouth with bread and egg, trying not to spill too much. "Yeah, totally. I'm rebellious like that."

"That you notice how much you like something if you haven't had it for awhile."

"Uh. Yeah. I guess."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

"Scott?"

"Yes?"

"Are we still talking about sandwiches?"

"Well. I think you might totally have a shot with Lydia now."

"So you're actually comparing my non-relationship with Lydia to eggsalad?"

"That's not the point."

"Still totally hate it by the way. You can have the other half. Can I have your tuna?"

Scott handed him the sandwich and Stiles ate half of it in one bite. "Look" he said when he was able to talk again. "Lydia and me are cool. We wouldn't make a good couple anyway."

"Just as I said. Things change."

Stiles frowned, took the can of coke from Scott and took a deep swig. "Some don't."

He didn't really like the topic and was glad when Scott turned the radio louder and took his hoodie as a pillow to lean against the window. There had been a time in his life when he had liked nothing more than talking about Lydia with Scott. Before they'd actually gotten to know her in fact. He had prided himself in the fact that he knew more about her than even her own boyfriend, though considering how dense Jackson actually was, that wasn't even difficult. He remembered very well how unnerved Scott had been most of the time. Scott hadn't been interested in girls before he'd met Allison. And now Stiles sometimes wished he hadn't wasted their time together constantly gushing about someone completely out of reach.

He noticed a change about Scott when they passed the first houses of Beacon Hills. He straighened in the seat next to him. Much more alert. The Alpha shining through even though there was no hint of a change in his features. This town always did that to him.

"Here we are", Stiles said. "Back home."

He stopped the jeep in front of Melissa's house and noticed that Scott hesitated for a moment. He considered asking him if he wanted to come, stay at his house. But he knew Scott was looking forward to seeing his mom. It was stupid anyway. Just because he'd gotten used to living with Scott didn't mean they couldn't very well spend a few nights apart.

Scott opened his door, jumped out and shouldered his backpack. He came over to Stiles' side of the car and Stiles rolled down the window, which was a little weird. Almost as if he expected Scott to kiss him or something.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow", Scott said.

"See you tomorrow", Stiles said. "Say hi to your mom."

Scott smiled, turned and walked up to the house.

Stiles almost got out of the car to follow him. But he didn't know what to say. So he started the jeep and drove off.


End file.
